vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Benio Adashino
|-|Benio= |-|Byakurin Touki= Summary Benio Adashino (化野 紅緒, Adashino Benio) is the main heroine of Sousei no Onmyouji, she is the head of the distinguished Hondo-Adashino family from Kyoto. Together with Rokuro Enmadou, they are the current Twin Star Exorcists, destined to have a child who will be the Miko. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A | 7-B Name: Benio Adashio Origin: Twin Star Exorcists Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Exorcist, Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics & Enhanced Senses via Charms, However she has Super Speed all on her own now due to the replacing of her legs and Healing via Mantras Attack Potency: Building level (Able to damage Yuuto with Byakurin Touki, who was only damaged prior from Rokuro's Blast) | Multi-City Block level with Resonance | City level should have the power of Kamui and was stated to be on a Basara's level Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class Durability: Building level | City Block level | City level Stamina: High Range: Far Standard Equipment: Two summoned blades, her various charms and Byakurin Touki Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: To fight Impurities, Benio uses different Talismans (霊符 Reifu?, "Spirit Charms") that vary in effect and aid her in combat. Exorcism Enchantment: (陰陽呪装 Onmyō Jusō?, "Charm Gear"): By using combinations of charms, she can greatly increase her speed, power, and defense. Benio is capable of using up to six enchantments at once, a feat that speaks volumes of her genius. She usually uses a fox-like mask, markings upon her arms, legs, and torso, and two Charm blades. *'Saigan Shishi:' (砕岩獅子 Saigan Shishi?, "Stone-Crushing Lion"): Using the Strong Arm Talisman (轟腕符 Gōwan Fu?, "Rumbling Arm Charm"), Benio increases her strength for combat. *'Iron Armor' (鎧包業羅 Gaihō Gōra?, "Armor Tent Karmic Clothes"): Using the Iron Body Talisman (金剛符 Kongō Fu?, "Adamantine Charm"), Benio increases her defense for combat. *'Hiten Shunkyaku' (飛天駿脚 Hiten Shunkyaku?, "Soaring Heavenly Legs of Swiftness"): Using the Fast Leg Talisman (韋駄天符 Idaten Fu?, "Skanda Charm"), Benio increases her speed in combat. *'Raisai Senkan' (来災先観 Raisai Senkan?, "Foresight of Coming Calamities"): Using the Star Reading Talisman (星動読符 Seidōdoku Fu?, "Celestial Motion Reading"), Benio improves her kinetic vision in combat. *'Banish All Evils' (万魔調伏 Banmachōbuku?, "10,000 Evils Exorcism"): Using the Purification Blade Talisman (斬浄穢符 Zanjōe Fu?, "Cleaning Impurity Severance Charm), Benio enables her sword to harm Impurities. The Dance of Izayoi Higan (十六夜彼岸の舞 Izayoi Higan no Mai?, "Dance of the Full Moon Equinox") The Dance of the Hazy Lotus Flower (朧蓮華の舞 Obororenge no Mai?): She attacks the opponent with quick and rapid attacks multiple times, slashing at her enemy. It has been described by Rokuro as a "super high speed continuous tackle".5 Byakurin Touki (? "White Chill, Battle fangs"): After Benio loses her legs, Kamui from whom she asks for power gives her these "Impurity" legs. They give her tremendous speed which aids her fighting style that relies on fast attacks. *'Obororenge: Henbai Hien no Kata' (? "Null Sword, Reverse Lotus: Dance Form - Swallow Flight"): Using her Byakurin Touki, she attacks her enemy with speed that the eye can't follow. Her attack density improves, Yuuto said that her attacks are comparable to a Basara. *'Esoteric Buddhist Mantra:' With this mantra, she is able to heal wounds by chanting "Abira, Unken, Sowako". *'Resonance:' (共振 (レゾナンス) Rezonansu?): An ability exclusive to Twin Star Exorcists, it allows Benio and Rokuro to combine and multiply each other's power. Benio's enchanted guardian is Ashiya Doman, Abe no Seimei's arch-rival and a major enemy of Kuzunoha Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Anime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Twin Star Exorcists Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 8